Another Chance
by supermariogirl
Summary: Another "Wheatley returns and becomes a human" story, but with a twist. After floating in space for five years, Whitney has had a lot of time to think about how she betrayed the silent test subject, and put Him in a potato. Luckily, she might have a shot at redemption when she is forced to be part of an experiment that might change everything. Genderbent AU, because I can. Hiatus
1. Five Years in Space

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! HOLY CRAP it's been a loooooong time since I wrote a fanfic. I must be really prone to writer's block. Well, since it's been so long since I last wrote something, I decided maybe I should start something new. So I decided to write a fanfic for Portal, because everyone loves Portal! I just hope I don't get struck with writer's block again...Anyway, while I was looking at and reading a lot of stories on here, I noticed a common theme. A lot of stories about Wheatley coming back from space and as a human and meeting Chell again and all that. But then I had an awesome idea. I decided to take all the characters of Portal, and switch their genders. Why? Because I SAID SO. I'm not sure if I'm continuing my other fics, I probably might, but I don't know yet. I hope not writing for so long didn't affect my fanfic-writing skills, but then again, reading all those other stories may have helped improve my writing. But whatever, let's get on with the story now._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Five years. That's how long the core had been floating in space for. At least, according to her internal clock. That gave her a lot of time to think about things. How she had woken up the silent test subject, how she accidentally woke Him up, how she had took over the facility, trapped Him in a potato, sending the both of them falling to the deepest parts of the facility. Then, she remembered the worst parts. The part where she betrayed the test subject and tried to kill him, and finally, how she was sent into space, only then did she really how horrible she had been. Since then, she had been here, in the empty void that we all call space, thinking about these things. She was beyond sorry, but of course, there was no way she could tell him that. He was still on Earth, that she knew for sure. She wasn't sure if he was still in Aperture, being forced to endure His tests, or if he was even still alive. Sure, he never talked, and might have had a minor case of serious brain damage, but he was her only friend in the whole facility, even if she never knew his name. If only she could tell him that she was sorry-

"SPAAACE!" a female voice exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts. The core, who's name was Whitney, looked around and saw the Space Core, still there, her yellow optic blinking with excitement. "Space, space, space. Stars! Big dipper! Look, more stars!"

"Look," she said in her British accent, her light blue optic giving a look of annoyance. "I know. We're in space. We've been in space for five bloody years. I get that we're in space." she replied. Gee, that core was definitely annoying. _"You'd think that she'd get bored of space after this long, but then again, she's programmed to love space. At least she wasn't programmed to be an idiot. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I am not an idiot!" _she thought to herself. She remembered that He would always call her an idiot, how she was programmed to do nothing but be an idiot. But Whitney knew, that deep down, she wasn't an idiot. _"But then again, it was stupid of me to betray him like that. We could have escaped together, but no, I just HAD to be an idiot and turn against him! I guess I just was never meant to be anything more than an Intelligence Dampening Sphere."_

"Space cops! Here come the space cops! You're under arrest, for dissing space!" the Space Core continued.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Whitney sighed.

"Draw a spaceship, we're in space! Draw a spaceship, we're in space! Draw a spaceship, we're in space, we are in space right now!" she sang happily, ignoring Whitney's reply.

"Yes. I. Get. It."

"Space is love, space is LIFE!"

"Please be quiet..."

"IT'S SPACE!"

"SHUT UP! FOR GOD'S SAKE I KNOW WE ARE IN SPACE! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME EVERY BLOODY SECOND!" she snapped. The Space Core stopped talking, and then, it was just an awkward silence. "_Ah, finally, peace and quiet at last."_

**"Hello, idiot."** she heard a way-too-familiar voice say through her radio transmitter. She forgot she had one of those, but remembered the scientist telling her she'd die if she used it, so it wasn't much use to her. They told her that she'd die if she did a lot of things. But she used her flashlight and fell off her rail, and she survived that, so maybe the scientists were just trying to get her out of trouble. Well, look how THAT turned out.** "I see you're still floating in space like the idiot you are."** Oh, no. It was HIM. The omnipotent AI who she hoped would never hear from again.

"I am not an idiot! Oh, uh, I mean, sorry, but the person you are looking for is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." she replied, trying to sound like someone else. "Beep."

**"Nice try. I guess being in space decreased the already extremely low amount of intelligence you have inside that empty metal ball. If you had any to begin with." **He responded, His robotic voice still had that cynical wave of sarcasm it always did. **"I hope all that time was spent feeling bad about what you did to my facility, and how you put me in a potato."**

"SHUT UP!" Whitney yelled back, but He ignored her.

**"Well, I've been thinking, being trapped in space just doesn't seem to be a suitable punishment. Luckily, I have a favor I need you to do."**

"Uh, well, you see, I kinda like it here in space. Very, uh, space-y." she rambled on, hoping He would go away. "Maybe you can get someone else to do it, perhaps?"

**"I didn't say you had a choice. Besides, what I have in store for you is much more bearable that what I originally had in mind. Would you rather spend ten years in the room where all the robots scream at you?" **He asked.

"No!" Whitney exclaimed, her light blue optic shrinking down to a tiny size. "Just, uh, let me keep floating space, okay, mate?"

"Initiating Aperture Science Personality Core Retrieval process..." a female recorded voice said through the transmitter. "In 5..."

"No..."

"4..."

"Wait, don't! Let me stay here!"

"3..."

"Oh crap!"

"2..."

"Come on! Just listen, I-"

"1..."

"Wait I-" Whitney exclaimed before everything went black.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if I made any mistakes, because I want to improve my writing.**

**Whitney is the name I came up with for Fem!Wheatley, mainly because I felt it was close enough. I already picked a name for Male!Chell, but I don't want to spoil anything, but just so you know, he WILL be in the story later, as well as some other characters. ALL of them will be genderbent, except for the turrets, because they're assumed to be genderless. Another thing, if anyone can guess what Space Core's little spaceship song is a parody of, they win extra virtual chocolate chip cookies.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm going to try not to get writer's block this time.**


	2. Not Really A Warm Welcome

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! New chapter here. Nothing really much to say.**_

_**Just so you know, the song that the Space Core sang was a parody of the Hetalia Axis Powers theme song(Marukaite Chikyuu), so, Employee 427(Stanley Parable reference?) guessed correctly. Congrats, chocolate chip cookies for you! Also, another note: since these characters are genderbent versions of the characters from Portal, they will also look different. For example, Whitney's optic is a lighter shade of blue than her male counterpart. I'll make note of any more differences.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

The AI hung from the ceiling, watching through a monitor. It showed a testing chamber, inside of the chamber were two robots. One of them was short, resembled a personality core with arms and legs, and had an orange optic. The other was taller, looking more like a turret. It had arms and legs much like the other one, except it had a blue optic. At the moment, they had just completed the test chamber, and were now dancing like a student getting an A+ on their test.

"**Yes, I know. You solved another test chamber. You do not need to make foolish gestures about it." **the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Network, most commonly known as GLaDON sighed(well, the robot equivalent of sighing). This had been going on for five years now. And frankly, He was getting bored. After the two bots found that vault filled with humans, He managed to lose them all in just one week. Not very helpful to science. **"Just hurry up and report to the Hub, right away. And Orange, you better behave properly this time, or you will lose 10 Science Collaboration Points. Same goes to you too, Blue." **The two robots nodded and went to get disassembled and reassembled, like they've always done. The supercomputer turned around, His orange-yellow optic looking at the deactivated personality core in front of Him. It took a while, but He managed to retrieve all four cores that were lost in space. He sent the other three to the Management Rails, but this one had a special job. After all, the portal device wasn't the only thing He could test. A mechanical claw lifted the core from the ground, and reactivated it. After a minute or two, the core's light blue optic shot open.

"AH! Ah! Wait, where am I?" Whitney asked, looking around until she saw the massive supercomputer in front of her. "OH CRAP-uh, I mean, hey, how's it going? Good to see you, um... up and about. Actually, I was joking. I actually am not. Happy to see you, that is. I think you might be still mad at me. Well, maybe if you would let me go, that would be great. Would really appreciate it. Yeah."

**"Do you really think I would let go after what you did?" **He asked, a hint of anger in His voice.

"Maybe." the core replied, looking around nervously, trying to avoid eye contact, well in this case, optic contact. "You know that human saying, um what was it again, oh yeah! 'Forgive and forget'? Was that it? I think that was it." she rambled on.

"**Unfortunately, in this situation, that saying does not apply to me. However, sometimes forgiveness can be earned by doing someone a favor." **He explained to the core, who was slightly shaking a bit.

"What kind of favor, exactly?" the core asked, a bit scared.

**"A very important favor, that hopefully, you will NOT mess up."** He stated, with a demanding tone.

"Well, what if I don't wanna do this favor?" she asked Him skeptically.

**"Then you will get a first class ticket to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator." **He told her. Whitney's optic shrank to the lowest size.

"NO! Alright, I'll do this, um, favor, of yours." she reluctantly agreed. "Just don't throw me into the incinerator... this isn't gonna be, like, a bad favor, is it?"

**"Well, only if you consider it to be bad. I know it is something I would not want to do." **He answered. **"Well then, since that is your final choice, you cannot change your tiny mind now. Enjoy your new punishment." **He said as a surge high voltage electricity shot through the personality core. She was in a lot of pain, and wished that the engineers didn't give her the ability to feel pain. She couldn't take it anymore, and her system shut down.

* * *

Whitney's light blue optics opened, wait why did she have two? She suddenly felt very different.

"_What the Android Hell is going on right now?"_ She thought to herself. She looked around, and noticed she was in one of the fake hotel rooms in the Relaxation Center. However, what happened next shocked her. She noticed that she had arms and legs, but not mechanical ones. She noticed that she had hands and fingers, and she had feet and toes. But, these were human hands and feet. She hesitantly looked in a mirror, and didn't see a core there. She saw a human woman, possibly in her mid-twenties. The woman had messy brownish blonde hair(with a hint of strawberry blonde) that went down to her lower back, pale skin, and light blue eyes, the same color as her optic. She was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with light blue on the edges, and blue-grey skirt that went down to just below her knees, and matching grey boots. She blinked a few times, then screamed.

* * *

**That was chapter two. We got introduced to Human!Whitney, as well as GLaDON. Whitney's human design is based on drawings I've seen people make of Human!Wheatley. Also, I want to say something. I wasn't sure what to do with ATLAS and P-Body, since their design is assumed to reflect their genders, and I'm not sure if they even have genders, so I decided to switch their colors instead. So now, ATLAS is orange while P-Body is blue. One more thing, since GLaDOS normally has a yellow optic and a stark white exterior, I decided to make GLaDON have an orange optic and a dark grey exterior. Just so to add a little more, I dunno, difference between their counterparts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if I made any mistakes so I can improve my writing.**


	3. The Experiment

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for taking a bit long. Writer's block, video games, school, life, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 coming out got in the way. I have to try to avoid procrastinating, I seem to be really good at procrastination. BUT I will try to update as much as I can. **_

_**CheezyPortalFan: Thanks for the tip. I'll try to focus more on dialogue from now on. It's just that in the past, I've been told to focus a lot on the description and include many details, but I'll try my hardest to improve the dialogue. Also, thanks for calling my story original. :) I'm actually surprised no one has done this idea before me. One time I read a one shot in the Half Life archive with Male!Chell in it, but it was very old, and kind of OOC.**_

_**Anyway, I better get to the chapter now.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

...

* * *

"_What the Android Hell?" _Whitney thought to herself. "_Why am I a bloody human? How is this even possible?" _She tried to get up off the bed, but she wasn't used to having arms or legs, so she stumbled to the floor. _"Ugh, how do humans walk on these things?" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard GLaDON's voice.

"**Oh good, you're awake." **He said. **"Hopefully the transfer didn't give you brain damage like the lunatic, who need I remind you-"**

"I KNOW!" she yelled back. "I know, I tried to kill him, blah blah blah, I get it. Now, can you please explain to me why I look like a human!"

**"Well, you see, imbecile, as you may know, Aperture Science has been abandoned and closed off to the public for a very, _very _long time, thanks to the wonders of neurotoxin." **He chuckled a bit. **"And since there are no longer any humans around here, there is no way for me to find out what's been going on up there. This bothers me because since I am a highly intelligent supercomputer, there shouldn't be anything I don't know. Unlike you, who barely knows anything. So it is important that I know what's out there, for scientific purposes, of course."**

"So why am I involved in this?" Whitney asked, still feeling a mix of confusion, annoyance, and frustration.

**"Because, idiot, I need someone to go out there to find out for me."** He told her. **"And since I don't have any humans to do it, I had to... experiment a little."**

"Experiment a little?" she replied, a bit worried.

**"I recently found another batch of frozen humans. However, their pathetic human bodies couldn't stay alive while being frozen. However, I found something even more interesting."**

"What? That you're a big mean jerk? And a, uh, bully?"

**"One of the humans was under your name."**

"So?" she asked.

**"It might be possible that you were once a human, you airhead."** If He had eyes, He would be rolling them. **"Then, I found out I could put an AI into the body of a human. I tried it on some turrets, but all they did was point at each other and yell "I see you", that is not really productive enough, then I thought, 'since the idiot forced me into a disgusting potato, I should put her into a disgusting human'. So I decided that your punishment would be for you to be shoved into what might possible be your old human body, let you out into the cold, harsh outside world, where, knowing you, would probably not last a day."**

"You're wrong! I can make it in the outside world!" Whitney shouted.

**"Oh really? But you don't even know how to walk."**

"Yes I can! See?" she said as she tried once more to get up and walk, but once again, she fell down to the floor.

**"This will definitely take a while..."**

* * *

After a few hours of stumbling, falling, and tripping, Whitney was starting to get the hang of things. GLaDON decided that now would be an appropriate time to let her out onto the surface.

"Look at that! I can walk like a pro, now!" she bragged.

**"That's not something humans are normally proud of. But I digress. I think it's time for you to leave now, mainly because I'm sick of looking at your face and hearing your annoying voice." **

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." she replied. GLaDON ignored what she said.

**"Just report to the Central AI Chamber immediately." **He told her as a blue portal appeared in the room. Whitney went through the portal. **"Good, at least you're listening to me, now get in the elevator." **She stepped into the elevator. **"Just so you know, you have a tracking device on you, so don't think that you're getting off the hook or anything. I'll be monitoring your observations on the outside world and keeping notes on those observations. Any questions, moron?"**

"Is the test subject still alive?" she asked.

**"You mean the one you tried to kill?" **He replied. Whitney shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, that one."

**"I let him go so he wouldn't cause any more damage." **That answer surprised Whitney.

"So, he's out there?" She felt a bit more hopeful. Maybe if she found him, she could tell him how sorry she was!

**"Yes, but I highly doubt he would even want to see you after what you did. So I wouldn't even bother if I were you." **The elevator started going up. **"Just focus on trying to last more than a day out there." **The elevator kept going up until she was no longer in the Central AI Chamber. She passed several abandoned test chambers before reaching the top, where a large metal door opened, and she walked out into the vast, golden wheat field, and the door behind her slammed shut.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated, I always want to improve my writing. I hope I'm portraying the characters accurately enough. Although there will be slight differences due to them being genderbent. More characters will be introduced later on, don't you worry.**

**By the way guys, have you seen Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical yet? The first two parts are on Youtube, although the songs are all parodies, because it's supposed to be a parody of musicals. But it's really well done and I recommend you watch it. I'm so GLaD that's actually a thing. :)**

**Anyway, next chapter coming soon!**


	4. First Day Outside

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Happy Friday! I'm in a writing mood right now so I decided to make the next chapter! I really want to update this story often because there are certain parts of the story I can't wait to write, but I won't say what they are because of spoilers, but I'm really looking forward to write more! I think my writer's block is cured! For now at least, since now that I have the first three chapters out of the way, the story will start getting more interesting.**_

_**PixelsShattered: Thanks! I've read a lot of genderbent stories on other archives, but most of them were just okay. Also, I agree that someone should make a mod of Portal with genderbent characters. If I knew how, I would make it. Someone should though. Any modmakers out there reading this, here's an idea for you! :) And about the descriptions, I've decided I'm going to tone it down, but still enough so readers know what's going on, and what characters and places look like, and things like that. But I'll balance it out so it's not too much.**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

After walking through the wheat field for quite some time, Whitney was starting to get bored. At first, it was pretty strange when she saw the sky, the sun, and the field, as she wasn't used to things like that. But after a while, it started getting a bit tedious seeing nothing but the blue sky and golden wheat.

"Is this some sort of endless... wait what is called again?" she thought out loud. "Oh yeah, wheat, right? I think that's what it's called I guess." she paused for a second. She heard a slight growling sound coming from her stomach. "Gah! What was that?" she started to panic, but then remembered something.

"_Oh wait! Isn't it that thing that happens to humans when they're hungry? That means I have to get food, right? But where would I find food?" _ she thought for a few moments. "_Maybe I could eat this wheat!" _She plucked a strand of wheat. "_And when they eat they put it in their mouths, I think._" She remembered back when she was a core, sometimes she would see the scientists eating. So she could just do what they did. She took a bite of the strand, tried chewing it, and after a few seconds, she spit it out.

"AH! Holy crap, that was bloody disgusting!" she yelled as she tried spitting the rest of it out. "How can humans stand this stuff?! Or maybe this isn't actually food." she said to herself. "_But where would I find food? Maybe I should keep walking, I might find something then, I hope_."

* * *

A while later, Whitney finally found the edge of the wheat field. After the wheat stopped, she wandered into a forest-y area.

"_Maybe I'll find food here." _she wondered. Then she had an idea. One time, back when she was a core, the Fact Core told her that some trees are actually made of macaroni. She knew that it was total bullcrap, but sometimes the Fact Core was right, so maybe she should see for herself. She grabbed a branch off of one of the trees and bit it. It wasn't made of macaroni.

"Blegh!" she spit it out, like the wheat from earlier, but she accidentally spit on a bunny that happened to walk by. "Oh no, I'm sorry little furry creature! Didn't mean to spit on you like that, hehe. My bad, there, oops." The bunny just looked at her. It walked over to her and sat down on her boot.

"Oh, so you forgive me then? Good, good. At least someone forgave me for something." she told the bunny. The bunny hopped away, but before she could start walking, she noticed something on her boot where the bunny sat. It was a pile of brown, tiny round pieces of some strange substance. "Huh, I wonder what this is..." She picked up one of the pieces, but noticed the smell, then something in her mind clicked.

"Oh, god! That's what the humans call poop, isn't it? Ah, I can't believe I just picked up poop! Was it from that furry creature?" she freaked out. "_Okay, at least it didn't kill me or anything." _she thought to herself. "_But I still need to find food, but how? I think it's getting dark." _She looked around and noticed the sky was getting darker. "_Doesn't that mean night is coming? Is that how it works?" _she wondered. As she looked around some more, she saw something red hanging from one of the trees.

"_Wait, that's an apple, right? Like what I told the test subject to say after I woke him up! And I'm pretty sure that an apple is food! Oh, that's brilliant." _she picked the apple from the tree, since the branch was low enough to reach. She took a bite of the apple.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Now, this is good! What's that word? Oh yeah, delicious! I can't believe I missed out on this when I was a core!" she noticed there were more apples on the tree, so she picked more of them. Soon, she was holding a bunch of apples. Since she didn't have anything to carry them in, she could only hold on to a few.

"_I'll save these for later." _she thought as she continued her journey.

* * *

She continued walking for about maybe 10 minutes when she saw something incredible. It was a city! Her eyes widened at the sight.

"_Woah! I think that's supposed to be a city, I've heard about them before. There's got to be other humans there! And possibly shelter, too." _she thought. But remembering that it was getting dark, she decided to wait until morning to go into the city. so she sat down against a tree and waited. However, the longer she waited, she was beginning to get tired.

"_I think I'm powering down, no wait, I'm not a core anymore, so I'm starting to get... tired, probably. That's when humans go into their version of sleep mode. Like what some of the scientists did sometimes when they were supposed to be working." _She decided to lay against the tree so she could be comfortable, and she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**And that was the end of chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I thought it was funny. Also, if anyone gets the reference I put somewhere in this chapter, they get a piece of virtual cake! Actually, that was a lie. :P**

**Anyway, see you in chapter 5! Also, I'm bringing back Question of The Day from my earlier stories!**

**Question of The Day: What do you think will happen when Whitney enters the city?**


	5. Welcome To The City

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the late update. Last week my sis was using the laptop most of the time so I didn't get a chance to update. Also, I had a few more ideas for stories after I finish this one. :) I would have updated yesterday but I just wasn't in the mood for writing. And besides, it's a good day to do what has to be done by me and update my story. (Try to guess that reference!)**_

_**ThoseRedLights: Thanks, and yes, I understand where you're coming from. We used to have a rabbit named Max before he ran away, and he was just like that. And Whitney still has a LOT to discover about the surface, and it will not be an easy ride.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

When Whitney woke up, she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. The sunshine was welcoming, but also a bit too bright. She made a mental note not to look directly at the sun anymore. She was confused for a minute, but then remember everything that happened the previous day. All of a sudden, she saw something on her lap. It was a spider. She screamed.

"Oh god!" she panicked. "What is that thing? Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" she yelled and quickly tried to brush the spider off her knee length skirt. After doing so, she took a deep breath.

"What was that creature?" she asked herself. "Ugh, I hope I don't see any of those again." She stood up and turned towards the city. "Well, I guess I can go see what this city is all about." she said she picked up the apples she acquired from the day before. "_I just hope it's nothing like the facility." _she thought to herself. She began walking and continued her journey. "_I'm sure this will be a cinch. Like taking candy from a baby. A plastic baby. A blind, plastic baby."_

* * *

Whitney was starting to regret thinking that this would be easy. She had only been in the city for 20 minutes and she was already panicking. She just didn't know what was going on. She started out fine, but freaked out when she realized that she didn't know where to go.

"_What am I supposed to do here, anyway, what do humans normally do in a city like this? Oh, I know, maybe I'll ask for help!" _she thought to herself. She decided that she would ask the first person she met. After walking for a few more minutes, looking around at all the scenery, she finally saw someone, a girl who looked to be maybe 16 or 17.

"Um, hello?" she yelled out. "Hey, you there!" the girl looked at her. "Yeah, you!" the girl rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked over to Whitney.

"Whaddya want?" the girl asked her while obnoxiously chewing on a piece of bubblegum. She looked like a stereotypical teenager, with ripped jeans and an overpriced t-shirt.

"Um, yeah, can you tell me what, uh, city this is? Because if you did, that would be really helpful." Whitney asked her. The teen sighed in annoyance.

"You're in Hazelville, is that enough info for ya?" the teen replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I got somewhere to be." the teenager told her as she walked away.

"Thank you!" Whitney exclaimed happily. "_Gee, some humans are a bit rude, aren't they?" _she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevah." she answered back. After the teen left, Whitney thought for a minute. So now, she knew that the name of the city was Hazelville, but how was that going to help her? Then she realized something. Where was she going to stay? Even though she knew little of the surface, one thing she did know was that humans usually dwelled in buildings known as houses or apartments. She also knew that she needed some sort of special green paper in order to get a place to stay. She didn't remember what it was called, though. And it's not like she was just going to walk around the city all day and night.

_"Hmm..." _she thought to herself. "_Maybe I'll find some place to stay if I keep looking." _She continued to walk for a few minutes until she found a bench. "_I guess this can do for now." _She took a bite from one of the apples she was holding. "_Mmm, I can see why humans love eating so much. But didn't the scientists use to say that eating too much was bad? Well, I'm pretty sure two apples don't count as 'too much'. _She smiled and leaned on the bench, and looked around. "_I guess I can sit here for a while, in silence. Listening to nothing but the sounds of the city. Not as relaxing as the hum of a lazer, but it's alright, I guess." _

* * *

Whitney must have been sitting at the bench for a while, because not too long after that, she started to doze off. When she woke up, the sun was already beginning to set.

"_Oh, no!_" she thought. "_Did I really fall asleep for that long?" _Whitney sighed, but it's not like that was a problem or anything. Just then, three guys walked up to her, smirking.

"Heyy baby, you wanna hang out with us?" the first one asked. Whitney noticed that he sounded a bit woozy, like he had been drinking that stuff that the scientists sometimes smuggled into work. What was that called again? She knew it started with a B. It didn't matter though, because she decided that she didn't trust these people.

"Um, no thanks. I like being here on this bench. Very nice right here." she replied, not really sure of what to say.

"Aww, come on!" the second one replied, in exaggerated disappointment.

"We can give you the ride of your life..." the third one said a bit drunkenly . Whitney was starting to get a bit annoyed with these people.

"Um, I pretty sure I said no, so that means I don't want to hang out with you people." she replied to them. A few seconds later, someone came up to them. The person didn't say anything, but he glared at them, and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Aw dude, what's your problem?" one of the drunk thugs replied. The man said nothing and continued giving a look, as if he was trying to tell them to leave. Something seemed familiar about this person.

"Okay, fine." another one of the thugs said. They walked away, a bit drunkenly. Whitney stood up from the bench and faced the mysterious person.

"Thank you, for um, getting those blokes to leave, they were kind of, you know, annoying and-" Whitney stopped talking immediately after she realized who she was talking to, and the man looked at her in shock, as if he recognized her voice. A voice he'd never thought he would hear again.

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I bet it's really obvious who this mystery person is, but I still thought I should end in a cliffhanger, to add suspense. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon, and remember to leave constructive criticism! :)**

**Question of the Day: If you could meet one character from Portal, who would you want to meet?**


	6. The Former Test Subject

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! OMG! The number of reviews has DOUBLED since last chapter! Way to go guys! :) And this story has over 500 views! Even though that's not a lot compared to my older stories, I think it's still good. :) Also, I have some news. I finally came up with a name for Male!GLaDOS. It's only a one letter difference, but I just couldn't leave it at just GLaDOS. After I post this chapter, I'm going to edit the older chapters to make him have the new name: Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Network(GLaDON). I already edited them, but for some reason the horizontal line at the top before the first paragraph of some chapters keep disappearing every time I save. If anyone knows how to fix this glitch, PLEASE tell me so I can update the chapters.**_

_**ThoseRedLights: Thanks! And I enjoy making this story. :) I've never played that game, the only thing I know about Poker Night 2 is that GLaDOS is in it. :P And I agree, GLaDOS is probably one of the best villains ever. She's just so awesome, and quotable too, you monster.**_

_**CheezyPortalFan: Thank you, I'm GLaD you think my skills are improving. And the whole reasoning behind the experiment will be much more clear later in the story. I wanted for there to be a reason why GLaDON is making Whitney go into the outside world. I've actually read a couple stories where Wheatley just falls from space and wakes up outside as a human for no reason behind it. Also, I think you might have accidentally posted that last review before finishing it. But anyway, I hope to improve my writing even more so this story can keep being enjoyable.**_

_**PixelsShattered: Maybe you can get away with making GLaDOS doing your homework, as long as you don't get caught. NOTE: Supermariogirl does not condone the cheating of homework, tests, or anything for that matter. Cheating is bad, kids! Don't do it. BTW, if you're talking about the reference I made in the author's note last chapter, no. That was a reference to a certain fanfic. However, I did make a reference to that saying in the summary of this story. Also, your sister's bunny bit you? Gee, I don't think my little sister's bunny ever bit anyone. Sure, he nibbled on my socks sometimes, but that was it.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going off topic, so here's the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Whitney looked at him in shock. It was him! The test subject she betrayed! He still had messy black hair, although it wasn't as messy anymore. He no longer wore that orange jumpsuit and white t-shirt with the Aperture logo on it. Now, he was wearing a plain orange shirt with jeans, and his long fall boots were replaced with simple white and gray sneakers. He also still had those gray-blue eyes of determination, but now, they had a bit more of a surprised look. He also looked a bit healthier, too, and maybe a gained a little more muscle. Maybe now GLaDON wouldn't have a reason to call him a wimp anymore. She didn't know what to say at first, but then she has an idea.

"Um, I mean, hey, buddy!" she said, making an awful attempt at imitating an American accent. "Thanks for stoppin' those guys for me! I really appreciate the help." he looked at her with his arms crossed. He wasn't buying it, he knew it was her.

"_Okay, uh, time for plan B."_ Whitney thought to herself. All of a sudden, she dropped down to her knees. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" she rambled on. "I'msorryIreallydidn'tmeantotrytokillyouandIfeelbloodyawfulaboutitandIfeelliketheworstpersoneverforgoingmadwithpowerandIcanleaveifyouwantmetojustpleasedon'thurtME!" words flowed out of her like a fountain, and the former test subject was caught off guard by her reaction. Here was the same personality core that betrayed him and tried to kill him, and for some reason, was now a human, suddenly showing up and literally begging on her knees for forgiveness? It just didn't make sense. It looked too suspicious, but he decided to go along with it. After all, it's not like she had all the power she had when she was trying to kill him. He tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, what? You're not gonna hurt me?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, that's brilliant! So, you forgive me then?" he shook his head and mouthed the words "not yet".

"Still slient, huh? Oh, so you're not gonna forgive me, but you're not gonna hurt me either? So you're, uh neutral?" he shrugged his shoulders. Then, he pointed to the sky, where the sun was setting. "Oh, don't worry, I know." she walked over and sat on the bench. "See this bench right here? This is where I'm staying. Not much, I know, but for now, this is home sweet home. Or, as the French would say, 'Casa de Whitney'." she said, proudly patting on the bench. The former test subject frowned and shook his head.

"No? What do you mean?" she asked, confused. He made a gesture and mouthed the words, "follow me".

"Um, okay?" she replied, and went along with it. The test subject walked away with Whitney in tow, hoping that this wouldn't be a terrible idea.

* * *

They made it to an apartment, an okay looking one. When they walked in, Whitney looked around. The main living room was a decent size, with beige walls, and a tan carpet. The ceiling was also beige. There was a pale, blue couch, with a white coffee table. There was a medium sized television with a cablebox, DVD player, and a game system. Next to the TV was a bookshelf with some DVDs and games in it. On the other side of the TV was a sound system. On another side of the room, there was a window with white curtains, and a table near the window. There was also a kitchen nearby, with a table and some chairs.

"Huh, nice place you got here. This yours?" she asked. He nodded and pointed to the couch. "You want me to sit down? Okay." she sat down. "Wow, much comfier than the bench." The former test subject nodded while grabbing what looked like a notepad and pencil from a table near the window. "Hey, what do you have there?" Whitney asked. He wrote something down on the notepad and handed the page to her. Luckily, one of the things Whitney knew how to do before she became a human was read.

_I want to ask a few questions._

"Okay, then." Whitney replied. "Ask away." He wrote down on the notepad again, and handed another page.

_How are you here? You were shot into space. And how are you a human?_

"Oh, well, you see" Whitney told him. "I was floating around in space, for about five years, I think. I was with that annoying core that wouldn't shut up about space. And I was also with those other two, but they drifted off far, so after I while I couldn't see them anymore. Well, anyway, He came and told me to do Him a favor, but He didn't tell me what it was. So He pulled me from space, and told me that He had an experiment, and he deactivated me, but that's not the end of it! I woke up as a bloody human, and He told me to go to the surface because He needed info on human life or whatever. He sent me outside and I walked around in that wheat field, and after getting pooped on by a furry creature and eating apples, I ended up in the city, you saved me from those crazy blokes over there, and here we are now!" she took a deep breath after saying all of that. He looked at her with a bit of suspicion. He believed her, but was surprised that GLaDON would want to know about the outside world. Well, there were a lot of things he would never understand about that supercomputer. He thought for a minute, then wrote something down. He handed another paper to her.

_Alright, I've decided to let you stay here, but you're sleeping on the couch, and you have to earn your stay. It will take a while for me to forgive you._

"Alrighty then! Thank you for letting me stay! I'll try not to let you down!" she exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, by the way, I never got your name. Can you tell me what it is?" she asked. He sighed, then wrote down on the notepad and handed it to her.

_My name is Chett._

* * *

**And that was chapter 6! Sorry if it was short. Next chapter will be longer. In fact, I'm looking forward to next chapter. Next time on Another Chance, we will be returning to Aperture to see how GLaDON is doing with this whole experiment. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't rushed or anything. I hope Chett isn't a stupid name or anything, but it was either that or Chad, and Chett seemed closer to Chell.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading, and remember to leave constructive criticism!**

**Question of The Day: What characters are you looking forward to seeing in this story(besides the ones that already have been introduced)?**


	7. The Good Old Days

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Wow, another chapter already?! Well, I was so excited for this chapter that I decided to write it early! Also, 13 reviews! That was fast. Thank you! :) Also, I edited the previous chapters so that GLaDOS is now GLaDON(for some reason, now it sounds like a futuristic name for a robot-alien or something...). Anyways, last chapter I said that this chapter will return to Aperture to check on GLaDON. Hopefully this will be longer and not as rushed as the last chapter. I'm really excited for this chapter. Why? Well, once you read it, you'll find out why. :) Also, this might be the longest chapter so far.**_

_**CheezyPortalFan: Don't worry, I know that Chell can talk. But the thing is, I kept thinking of whether or not Chett will speak, and I decided, no. I'm worried that if I make Chett talk, he'll be a bit OOC, and since these characters are supposed to be genderbends of the original Portal characters, I want them to be as in-character as possible. And I'll try to avoid rushing the chapters from now on.**_

_**PixelsShattered: LOL, Chett isn't short for Machete(Isn't that a type of knife? Which I think sounds like a name for a fancy car, "Oh hey, I'm gonna go drive my new Machete"). But that is a good point that Chell can be short for Michelle(although I don't know if that's canon or not). When I thought of the names for these characters, I remembered there being a character from Fairly Odd Parents named Chet Ubetcha(I think that was his name), and I thought "Hmm, that sounds like a good name for Male!Chell, I'll use that name." On another note, if the whole "Chell being short for Michelle" thing was canon, I would have made Chett's name be Mitchell. But I guess Chett would be a better name, since it's closer to Chell.**_

_**ThoseRedLights: Thanks, Whitney's a fun character to write, and it'll be even more fun writing about how she adjusts to her new life. And to answer your question: A lot of you guys wanted a certain character to be in this story. That is a good idea!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Back at Aperture, GLaDON was observing the Cooperative Testing Initiative once again, because even though He had the new experiment, testing still had to be done.

**"What are you doing, Blue?" **He asked P-body, who was messing around with the propulsion gel. **"Propulsion Gel was made for testing, not skating around on it like an imbecile. You lose 50 Science Collaboration Points. And Orange, Repulsion Gel is not a trampoline. You also lose 50 Science Collaboration Points. Honestly, you two should know better. Just finish the test." **If He could, He would facepalm. He went through some files and opened up a new word document.

_Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Network Journal Log #4271987 - Humanity Observation Initiative_

_**The first two days of [**_**Subject: Whitney**_**]'s "adventure", or whatever she calls it, went surprisingly adequate, as she was somehow able to successfully survive the first two days. Of course, there were a few incidents, involving tree bark and rabbit feces, in which she recovered from quickly. After the first day, [**_**Subject: Whitney**_**] made her way to a human settlement, or city, [**_**Location: Hazelville**_**], where she found a park bench, in which she decided to take shelter. After taking an **_**_unnecessary nap, she encountered a group of intoxicated humans, who were then told to leave by... by the Lunatic[_Subject: Chett [REDACTED]_]. This was a strange turn of events, even I did not expect the Lunatic to be the one helping [_Subject: Whitney_]. After a series of excessive wailing and begging for forgiveness like a bumbling moron, the Lunatic, out of all humans, decided to let the idiot stay in his dwelling, which by the way, looks absolutely hideous. _**

**_But I digress, it seems as though the Humanity Observation Initiative is going relatively well. After a few days, I will update this log with more news on the Initiative and its progress._**

_Ending Journal Log #4271987_

After saving the document and closing it down, GLaDON thought for a moment. Although lying was one of His specialties, He wasn't lying when He wrote that He was surprised to find out the Lunatic was helping her. But as long as he wasn't disrupting the progress of Science, GLaDON couldn't care less if he helped her.

"Warning." the Announcer interrupted GLaDON's train of thought. "Personality Construct #22 has caused a blockage in Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent #4-B. Retrieve Personality Construct #22?" she asked. GLaDON hesitated, but decided to go with it. He sighed. "**_Not again..._**"He thought.

"**Yes.**" He replied. A few minutes later, an Apparatus Vent appeared, and out came a personality core with a bright green optic.

"Quick! What's the situation?!" a loud, overly-confident-sounding female voice came out of the core, and its optic looked around. "Oh, I'm back here. What do ya want, now?" she asked. Her voice had a bit of a southern accent. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an exciting, daring adventure?"

"**Personality Construct #22-"**

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rikki?" the core asked, annoyed. GLaDON sighed.

"'**At least one more time**'."He replied. All of a sudden, GLaDON stopped for a second, for some reason that sounded so... familiar. Why?

"Well, make sure to call me Rikki next time I drop by!"

"**First of all, you did not 'drop by'. I brought you here because you somehow managed to cause a blockage in a Vital Apparatus Vent. Again."**

"Well, sometimes there's a price to pay for having an adventure! And since I'm the Adventure Core, I'm designed for danger." Rikki bragged. If He had eyes, He would have rolled them in annoyance.

"**You know what would be an even bigger price to pay for having an adventure? A trip to the incinerator. Luckily, I am in a good mood today, so I am leaving you off on a warning." **A mechanical arm came down and put the Adventure Core on a Management Rail. **"Now go somewhere else where you will not cause trouble."**

"Whatever." Rikki left the chamber. "Killjoy." GLaDON ignored the pathetic insult and continued working.

* * *

_Walking down the halls of Aperture Laboratories was a tall, dark haired man, wearing a tan, formal shirt, and light brown trousers. He also wore a red tie, and black shoes. He was carrying a clipboard in his hands, and he looked busy, but not in a big hurry. He walked to the secretary's office. In the office, there were three scientists. One of them, a green eyed woman with brown hair tied up in a braid, noticed the man, and walked up to him. _

_"Hey there, Mister Carl." she said as she winked, somewhat flirty. _

_"Hello, Regina." the man replied._

_"Mister Carl, how many times have I told you, call me Rikki!" the woman pouted._

_"At least one more time." Carl replied, once again, annoyed. Just then, another one of the scientists, a black haired woman wearing pink glasses, walked up to him._

_"Hey, hey, Mister Carl!" she stuttered. "Did you know, that the moon is believed to be made out of cheese, but 45% of Americans think that-"_

_"MOON!" shouted the third scientist, a blonde haired woman with her hair up in two ponytails. She ran up to the scientist with the pink glasses. "Tell me more space facts!"_

_"Shouldn't you three be working?" someone interrupted. They turned and saw a sandy haired, older looking woman. The woman wore an olive-brown dress that went down to just below her knees. She also wore a brown sweater over her dress, and wore dark brown high heels. Her sandy colored hair was tied up in a bun, and she looked like she might have used to be really pretty, but time caused her to age a bit. "I ain't paying you ladies to stand around and goof off! There's science that needs to be done!" she exclaimed. Her voice had a tone of confidence and charisma._

_"We were just about to, Ms. Johnson!" the woman with pink glasses replied. "Right, girls?" The other two women nodded quickly._

_"Well, then, what are you standing around here for? Get back to work!" Ms. Johnson told them._

_"Yes ma'am, Ms. Johnson!" they said before running off. Ms. Johnson sat down at her desk._

_"Crazies." she muttered. She turned to Carl. "Good morning, Carl!"_

_"Good morning, Ms. Johnson!" Carl happily greeted back. "Is there anything you need?" _

_"Well, you know how that Roberts fellow got fired a few weeks ago?" she asked._

_"You mean that crazy guy who would always speak strangely?" he replied. "I think his name was Marshall, or something. I don't remember. What about him?"_

_"I finally got someone to replace him." Ms. Johnson told Carl. "She's fresh out of college, and she's coming all the way from England to work here."_

_"Well, that's wonderful news. What's her name?" Carl asked._

_"I think her name is Whitney Kirkland." Ms. Johnson replied. "But anyway, I need to ask you a favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_"When Miss Kirkland arrives, can you give her a tour of the laboratories, show her around? Just so that she doesn't get hopelessly lost when she starts working here? According to her file, the girl's a bit clumsy, and I don't want her to keep breaking things left and right. After all, we can't stop science from progressing!" Ms. Johnson explained to Carl._

_"Yes ma'am, Ms. Johnson!" Carl replied with enthusiasm. "Will do!"_

_"That's the spirit!" she replied. "Oh, and Carl?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"After work, do you wanna maybe have dinner? At the Lakeson Diner?" she asked._

_"The Lakeson Diner?!" he replied in surprise. "But that place is very expensive! How will you be able to get a reservation?" Ms. Johnson smiled._

_"Don't worry." she said. "I can get the reservation somehow, after all, I'm Cate Johnson!"_

GLaDON snapped out of the trance He had been in for the past hour. It had been a while since He had a "flashback". He'd been getting them ever since He found out about Carl. They weren't really common, but they still annoyed him.

"Carl deleted." the Announcer said, once again. Every time GLaDON tried deleting the pest, he would keep coming back every time. However, this flashback got His interest. It confirmed that the idiot really was a human once, just like how He was once a human named Carl. He wondered for a minute if most of the AI constructs here had also been human once. He only thought for a minute though, as he went back to focusing on the Cooperative Testing Initiative.

* * *

**And that was chapter 7, everybody! **

**NOTE: I may have borrowed some elements from Geekender's Portal 2: The Unauthorized Musical.**

**But anyway, we got introduced to some new characters. I know that in the PeTI DLC there was a Cavina Johnson, but I thought that Cate Johnson sounded better. P.S, if anyone gets the reference I made in the flashback(Not the reference to the musical, the OTHER reference I made.) they get 10 virtual chocolate chip cookies! **

**BTW, I know a lot of stories give Wheatley the last name "Pendleton", but I thought that was kind of overdone, so I made a different last name for Whitney. I was thinking of Hetalia when I came up with the name "Whitney Kirkland." :P**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to leave reviews and constructive criticism!**


	8. Good Morning

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble thinking of how to write this chapter, but I think I know how this chapter will go. I have a main idea on what will happen in this story, but the little details I have trouble with. Maybe putting ideas in the reviews might help!**_

_**L: Yes, I've seen the musical, and I thought it was awesome! Although, one day I hope to see a Portal 2 musical authorized by Valve with original songs in it.**_

_**PixelsShattered: I actually didn't realize I had made that reference until you pointed that out! Haha. But the reference is actually when Cate Johnson mentions someone getting fired. I won't say what it's a reference of, but I guess some people will get it.**_

_**Also, this story has more than 730 views! That's awesome, but after checking the stats, I think someone is just reloading the page over and over again. That, or is reading it 17 times a day, because the other day I had one visitor but 17 views. But whatever, on with the story!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

When Whitney woke up, she saw Chett sitting in one of the chairs, eating breakfast. She sat up and yawned.

"G'morning. Oh, is that what you say to people when you wake up, right?" she mumbled. He turned around and saw that she was awake. He just nodded. Just then, a small kitten walked up to Whitney. It had white fur, and looked like it was only a few months old. "Aw, what a cute creature!" she said. The kitten looked at Whitney and ran off. The kitten walked up to Chett and purred as he pet it. "Is it yours?" she asked. Chett nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat at the end opposite to Whitney. He got another piece of paper and wrote something down. After a few minutes, he gave the paper to her.

_Her name is Taylor. I found her all alone in an alley a few months ago and I couldn't bring myself to leave her behind._

"Well, that's really generous of you. She's adorable." Whitney told him. "She's a.. what do you call it? A cat-ten? They're called cat-tens, right?" Chett silently chuckled and Taylor meowed. The kitten hopped onto Chett's lap and meowed. Chett grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Chett changed the channels and stopped at what looked like a documentary. After five minutes, Whitney was slightly interested. "Hey, what's this lady babbling about?" Chett rolled his eyes and wrote down something else on the paper.

_She's talking about the Combine War._

"Combine War?" she asked, confused. "What the bloody heck is a Combine War?" Chett continued writing.

_About 70 years ago, there was a war between the human race and the Combine. The Combine invaded the Earth 20 years before, and enslaved humanity. They kept people from reproducing and forced them to live in heavily monitored cities. _

"Well, that's not really nice of them, is it?" Whitney asked. Chett continued.

_No, they weren't nice. But anyway, 20 years later, a resistance was formed. Led by someone named Gerda Freeman, they managed to defeat the Combine. Since then, humanity has been recovering. That's why technology has only improved a little bit. The population isn't as large as it was before the invasion, but it's getting better since then._

"Wow." Whitney responded. "It's hard to believe something like that happened." Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Oh, I wonder who that is..." she wondered. Chett got up from the couch after Taylor hopped off his lap. He walked over to the door and opened it. There were two guys there. One of them had messy, blonde hair, and pale skin. He had blue eyes, and wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. The other had neat, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin similar to the other man. He wore a dark blue shirt and indigo colored jeans.

"Hey, dude!" the blonde greeted, his voice had a cheery tone. The other one laughed.

"Malcolm, calm down." the brunette said in an accent that sounded as he was either from Australia or New Zealand. "It's still a bit early."

"Aw, Percy, you're such a buzzkill!" Malcolm replied. "Anyway, Chett, can we come in?" Chett nodded and they both walked in. They came into the living room and noticed Whitney sitting on the couch. "Hey, Chett, who's this?"

"Oh, I'm his friend." Whitney told him. "My name's Whitney."

"Hello Whitney." Percy greeted. "I'm Percy, and this is Malcolm." Chett wrote something down. Percy and Malcolm read it.

_I have to warn you guys, she isn't well, the brightest._

"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked. Suddenly, the volume on the TV started getting louder. The three turned around and saw Whitney fiddling with the remote. The screen on the TV started getting brighter as she was messing with the settings.

"Um, I think I might have broken the telly, there." she simply said. Chett rolled his eyes and walked over to Whitney and took the remote from her. "I don't know how to fix it, and I don't think my hacking skills will fix it." she mumbled. Malcolm and Percy just looked at them funny.

"I think I know what you mean now." Malcolm replied.

"Malcolm, don't be mean! She just, needs to learn how to use the remote." Percy told him. Chett sighed. This would not be easy.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short, but study hour starts soon so I don't have much time, and I wanted to get it done. BTW, Malcolm and Percy aren't OCs. Malcolm is Male!Mel, while Percy is a genderbent version of Persephone from the mod Portal Unity. I couldn't think of who Chett's friends would be, and I thought it would be cool to include the scrapped character that was originally the main character of Portal 2, and Portal Unity is an awesome mod(even though the laptop doesn't let me play it because of some weird error.), and mod characters don't get enough recognition. It's AU though, so don't expect these two to know anything about Aperture(If you were hoping Percy would have some crazy past involving the events of Portal Unity, sorry to disappoint you.). They won't be appearing too much, they'll just be supporting characters.**

**Also, keep in mind that I've only played the first Half Life game(I'm waiting until I turn 17 next month before I play the second one), so if my facts about the Combine were wrong, please correct me. Anyway, remember to review and leave constructive criticism! BTW, the kitten was named after Taylor Swift. I was listening to her music while typing the chapter.**

**Question of The Day: What Portal mods do you like?**


	9. Familiar Memory

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the wait, I had trouble thinking of ideas for this chapter. Also, this story has over 900 views! That's almost a thousand! Thank you guys so much! **_

_**PixelsShattered: Yeah, I like Portal Prelude too, but I prefer Portal Unity, maybe because of the story and characters. Unfortunately, like every non-Steam mod I have, it doesn't work on the laptop. NOTE: If you ever decide to get a Portal mod, get one from Steam, because it's much easier than getting one from a normal website, because on Steam all you gotta do is download and BAM! You can play it. But on other sites(at least for me) it's complicated. And I'm GLaD you're starting to like Chett.**_

_**ThoseRedLights: Thank you. I figured that since Whitney isn't the brightest, that she wouldn't be good with animals. And I don't always listen to music when I write, only sometimes. I've never heard that song before, maybe I should give it a try. **__**And I'll try not to make Whitney lose her "British-ness", but I don't want to make her sound like a stereotype, y'know?**_

_**c0c0cat: Thanks, I'm GLaD you like this story. And to answer your question: Maybe! **_

_**Guest: Willow, huh? That's a cool name, I never would have thought of that. I came up with the name Whitney because it was the closest I could think of. (FUN FACT: I didn't realize this until after I started writing the story, but Whitney rhymes with my real name, Brittany. I didn't intend for that to happen, and I feel a bit silly for not realizing that they rhymed. :P Oh well.) And thanks for calling my story amazing!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

_Whitney ran through the halls of Aperture Science, trying to get to the meeting room on time. She had woken up late again and she didn't want to get in trouble for being late, again. After bumping into a few people, she finally made it. In the meeting room, there were several scientists, as well as Cate Johnson and Carl. Ms. Johnson was sitting in a wheelchair, and looked a bit sick._

_"Miss Kirkland, you're late, again." Cate Johnson said as Whitney sat down._

_"Sorry, Ms. Johnson! But it's just that the bloody alarm clock broke again and I woke up late, and the traffic, and-"_

_"That's enough." Ms. Johnson replied. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble, just don't let it happen again." She picked up a thick folder, and coughed a bit. "Alright, now, we have to make sure everyone's here."_

_"What is this, a school?" a voice replied. Whitney turned and saw another one of the scientists, who had brown hair and green eyes. What was her name again?_

_"Regina Jones, enough of the attitude." Carl told her. "Anyway, since it seems everyone is here, we'll begin the meeting." Someone raised their hand. "Corey Williams, what is it?" he asked. _

_"What's this meeting about?" the orange haired scientist asked. "Is it important? Does it have to do with science? I love science. Do you love science? Oh, wait, is this about those new tests? Tests are cool. Oh, is it-"_

_"Will you just shut the hell up?!" Everyone looked and saw another scientist, a woman with reddish brown hair. She had an angry look on her face. "Nobody cares! You ask too many questions and it's so freaking annoying!" she yelled. Another scientist, a man with brown hair and indigo colored eyes came up to her._

_"Erin Vargas, please calm down." he told her, calmly. "Don't be mean to Corey, he's just asking questions. You really shouldn't be so rude, it's not right."_

_"Yeah, what Mark Braginski said." a woman with blue eyes and black hair added. "By the way, Ms. Johnson, do you want to hear my pie recipe? It's one cup flour, one cup sugar, one teaspoon of vanilla, one half cup-"_

_"Okay, Lori Edelstein, that's enough." Cate replied. "Anyway, the reason for this meeting," she said as she coughed a little bit more. "is to introduce our newest project."_

_"New project?" some of the scientists asked. Cate nodded, as she coughed once more._

_"That's right, a new project." Cate replied. "Now, as you all know, I can't run Aperture forever. Especially since the whole, um, moon rocks incident." she frowned a bit, before coughing a little. "So, this project will ensure that Aperture will always run smoothly." she told them as Carl put a large folder in the middle of the table. "Behold, the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Network project!" Everyone in the room besides Carl and Cate looked at the folder in awe._

_"Wow, I wonder if it has anything to do with space..." a scientist with her blonde hair up in two pigtails murmured. Cate laughed._

_"No, Kelly Herdarvy, it doesn't." Cate replied. "But it will make those dimwits over at Black Mesa hang their sorry little heads in shame. Those product stealing-" she began coughing again, for a few moments. "But, the reason I'm telling you guys this, is because all of you will play an important part in this project." she continued. Whitney stopped listening and noticed something. She thought she saw a sad look on Carl's face._

* * *

Whitney's light blue eyes shot open. She was back at Chett's apartment, and lying on the couch. She looked at the clock. It was about quarter to midnight. She sighed.

"_Oh, so it was all a dream."_ she though to herself. _"But, why did it feel so.. real? Who were those people?"_ she wondered. "_GLaDON did say that I might have been human before, so was this who I was once? But why did I have that dream, is it what humans call a flashback? Ugh, I'm so bloody confused right now."_ She thought. After a while, she began to fall asleep.

* * *

When Whitney woke up in the morning, she was surprised to see Chett's kitten Taylor's face right in front of her. The kitten seemed to be licking her face.

"Gah!" she yelped and Taylor jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Chett walked into the room and chuckled silently. "That creature gave me the frights for a second!" she exclaimed as she sat up. Chett sat on the other side of the couch. He wrote something down on the notebook.

_Hey, listen, I'm going grocery shopping._

"Oh, that's cool. Have fun with that." Whitney replied, a bit groggily. Chett wrote something else down.

_I don't trust you to stay in the apartment by yourself, so you have to come with me. _

"Aw, do I have to?" Whitney whined. He continued writing.

_Yes, you do. Not only that, but you need to get some new clothes, because you can't be wearing the same thing every day._

"I can't?" she asked. Chett nodded. "Well, I guess going shopping wouldn't hurt, I've always wanted to do that, to be honest. Shopping. Some of the scientists used to talk about it all the time. They seemed really into it though. Some of the ladies would always talk about shopping, so if they kept on talking about shopping, it must be fun, right?" Chett had a worried look for a split second as he quickly wrote down something.

_Uh, maybe?_

Chett had a feeling this would not end well...

* * *

**And that was chapter 9! **

**Some of you might find some of the last names in the flashback a bit familiar. I was thinking of a certain anime when writing this.**

**Also, if you can guess who the scientists were, you get bonus points. BTW when one of the scientists mentions a pie recipe, it's because of another difference between the canon and this genderbent universe. In the canon universe, the cake is a lie, but in this AU...**

**Wait for it...**

**The Pie Is A FAKE.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!**

**BTW, before I put the question of the day, I want to say something. Remember that purposely bad story I put up on April Fools Day as a joke? Well, some people wanted more of that. I don't know WHY anyone would want more of that piece of crap I made as a prank. But I had an idea. I'm putting up a poll on my profile. If you guys want LegitFanficWriter1337 to make a comeback, you can vote. If you don't, I can breathe a sigh of relief and just focus on making real stories like this one. So it's your choice. Anyway, here's the question of the day:**

**Question of The Day: What is your opinion on shopping?**


	10. Awkward Moment

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Wow, another chapter already? Yep! Anyway, we're at the big 1-0! Double digits! Also, more than 20 reviews! Awesome sauce!**_

_**ThoseRedLights: I've never heard of Mew Mew Power. Is it any good? And thanks, I'll try to keep Whitney in character. Also, what's unnecessary? And yes, shopping is annoying(unless it's for video games or food.)**_

_**PixelsShattered: Yeah, I don't like pie either(unless it's chocolate pie), but I wanted to be clever and say "the pie is a fake" instead of the usual "the cake is a lie", 'cause I thought it was a clever pun. :) Thank you for the review.**_

_**Also, am I the only one who's noticed the sudden barrage of ads all over this site? For some reason there's more ads than normal, and some words are now links to more ads. It's only been happening here, and it's driving me crazy! It showed up on my Kindle, so it can't be just the laptop being weird. Is anyone else having this problem? Like right now, some of the words I'm typing turn into ads! What the hell...**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

When they arrived at the grocery store, Whitney looked around in awe. So many people, and there was food everywhere.

"Wow, this place is bloody huge!" she exclaimed, looking around frantically. "So is this where you get food?" she asked. Chett nodded and typed something on his phone.

_Yes, but don't think that it's some sort of "take all the food you want" deal. Just stay with me and don't wander around, understood?_

"Alright, fine." she replied. She watched as Chett grabbed a shopping cart, and put a quarter in a small slot near the handle. Then he pulled it from the line of other carts. "Why'd you put that small disk in the cart?" she asked. Chett got out his phone again.

_It's the store's way of making sure nobody steals the cart._

"Oh, I see. Makes sense. I mean, I wouldn't want people stealing stuff like that. Just awful, y'know? Awful." she rambled on. They began walking through the various isles, Chett was picking up certain items from the shelf. Whitney noticed that there there many, many, types of food, more than she knew existed. There were all sorts of things she was now able to try, and it excited her. While they continued shopping, Whitney noticed something. It looked like a strange machine, and it had a glass ball with colorful pieces inside. "Hey, what's that over there?" she asked. Chett typed on his phone.

_It's a gumball machine._

"What does it do?" she asked.

_It gives you a small piece of candy when you put a quarter in it._

"Candy?" she replied. She remember one of the memories she had as a core. "I think I remember one day at the facility, there was candy." she continued. "I think there was a day where the scientists brought their sons to work with them, and they gave the little humans candy. I don't remember it well, but that was the last time I saw the other scientists for some reason..." When Whitney mentioned that, Chett froze. He shuddered for a moment, then began to type something.

_Please don't talk about that day..._

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that. Didn't know you didn't want me to..." she mumbled. "But, can I get a candy from the machine? Please?" she asked, sounding like she was begging a bit. He rolled his eyes and gave her a quarter. "Thanks!" she ran up to the machine. After a minute of two, she came back. "Wow." she mumbled, chewing gum in her mouth. "Tis shtuff ish good!" Chett silently laughed for a bit as the two continued shopping.

* * *

After the groceries were done, they walked into another store. This store was a bit different. It was filled with clothes hanging on racks, folded on shelves, and some clothes were being worn by pale, creepy looking statues.

"What are we here for, Chett?" Whitney asked. He typed.

_We're here to get you some new clothes. Like I told you before, you can't wear the same clothes every day._

"Oh, I see." she replied. "Well, I guess I can see what I what to wear." The two walked to the women's section of the store, and began looking for clothes. It took a lot longer than Chett had anticipated. A while later, Whitney was holding a huge pile of clothes. Chett typed some more.

_Are you done yet? We've been at this for almost an hour!_

"Oh! We have? Well, I picked out what I want." she told him.

_Okay, now you have to go try them on._

"I do? Well, okay I'll do that now. I'll just-" Chett stopped her. He typed some more.

_Not here! In the changing room!_

"Oh! Silly me! I should've known that. Can you show me this changing room?" she asked. Chett walked her over to the changing area and pointed to the door that said "Ladies". Whitney got the idea. "Oh, I get it now! Okay, let me just go and change. I'll try them all on!" she said, then looked at the pile of clothes she was carrying. "This might take a long time, though. Just warnin' you ahead of time. That's all." she walked into the changing stall.

* * *

The next hour was pretty uneventful for both Whitney and Chett. Whitney changing into an outfit, walking out and looking in the mirror, Chett giving a thumbs up or thumbs down, Whitney walking back in, rinse and repeat. But then, she changed into the last outfit. She walked out of the stall, wearing what looked like a small, blue t-shirt with a light gray bird on it, and a short, blue-gray skirt.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, smiling. Chett looked in shock at the outfit. It wasn't that it looked bad on her, it just, the outfit made her look...cute. Chett felt himself almost _blushing_ at her appearance, but quickly recovered. No, he didn't just _blush _at the woman who once tried to kill him. Nope. Forget that just happened. But it did just happen. "Hey, are you okay? Is my outfit terrible?" she asked, a bit worried. Chett shook his head and typed on his phone.

_No, no. It's just that the outfit's a bit... too small. That skirt is a bit short for you._

"Don't worry." Whitney laughed. "I understand. Nothing to worry about. Wasn't planning on getting that bloody thing anyway, hehe. Anyway, I picked out what I wanted, so we can finish now." she told him. Chett sighed in relief.

* * *

After buying what they needed, the two started to walk back to the apartment. While they were walking, Whitney couldn't help but think about Chett's reaction to that last outfit she tried on.

"_I wonder why he acted strange when he saw me in that outfit..." _she thought. _"Was that another human thing? But why did that one outfit make him act weird when all the others didn't?" _Meanwhile, Chett was thinking the same thing. He couldn't believe he did that. Although, he kind of wished Whitney decided to keep that outfit...

Chett mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

* * *

**And that was chapter 10, folks! I hope this chapter didn't suck, I did have the idea for this chapter for a while. I hope I'm not rushing anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**ALSO! That poll I put up will be open for voting until the 26th or so. I won't be updating next week because from Saturday until the Saturday after that I'll be in Florida(I GET TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD YAY). I'll try to get at least one more update later this week before I go to the Sunny State. While I'm on vacation I won't update but I will go online every once in a while to check on things, but you won't be hearing anything from me during that time. So when I get back, the poll will be closed. Anyway, here's the question of the day:**

**Question of The Day: Have you been to Disney World?**


	11. Thoughts

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! I'm back from Florida! I had lots of fun there. I went to Universal Studios, Disney World, and I got to stay at the beach! I also went on a tour to a small chocolate factory, where I learned that chocolate comes from cocoa beans, which is a vegetable, which means that chocolate is also a vegetable, so it's good for you! I also got to see some family members I haven't seen in 8 years, so that's also good. I also had some cool ideas for future stories, so maybe after I'm done with this one I'll make more Portal stories, because I have LOTS of ideas.**_

_**Also, remember that poll I put up about LegitFanficWriter1337? Well, 2 out of 3 people want more of Chells Adventure(Why? It's literally the worst thing I've ever written, and you guys want more? What?) So, I've decided, tomorrow, I will continue Chells Adventure. I mean, Sarra will continue Chells Adventure.**_

_**SuperCrafter2: You used to go yearly? Wow, I've only been there 3 times in my life. Twice when I was in elementary school, and last Friday. As you can see, there was sort of a long chunk of time between the last two. :P And as for the ship, it really depends on what the story is. PS That's a great idea! I might just put that in the story! :)**_

_**ThoseRedLights:** **Don't**** worry, there are a lot o****f shows from my childhood that I barely remember. Like there was this one show I used to watch when I was little, where all the Disney characters would hang out**** at some restaurant theater run by Mickey Mouse, but I'm starting to wonder if that show was actually real or just my imagination making up memories. Nickelodeon Land, huh? I don't know where Pleasure Beach or Blackpool is, is that in Florida too?**_

_**PixelsShattered: I was thinking the same thing. I'm still wondering if I should improve Chett's "dialogue" a bit more, since Chell in my opinion is one of the more harder characters to get right, since she never speaks. Since Chett doesn't speak in this story, the writing makes up for it. We'll just have to see how the rest of the story goes.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I kind of have limited time. Also, today is 4/27... which I'm going to make "Unofficial Stanley Parable Day". Because I feel like it.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Later that night, after they got back to the apartment. Whitney was in the bathroom, trying to get used to using a shower, so Chett was by himself in the living room, petting Taylor, who was asleep on his lap. He was thinking about what happened at the store. He couldn't believe he blushed at the same woman who tried to kill him. It's just, that skirt made her look cute. Chett wasn't a pervert or anything, but he kind of liked seeing Whitney wearing that outfit.

"_Okay, Chett."_ He thought to himself. "_That was just a one time thing that will NEVER happen again. She probably didn't even notice, since she probably doesn't even know much of the human world yet. She's still a bit of a naive klutz." _Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Taylor woke up and got off Chett's lap while the former test subject got up and answered it. He saw Malcolm standing there.

"Hey, dude!" he greeted. "Percy got back together with Heidi, so I figured we could hang out or somethin'! Sorry if this isn't a good time." Chett smiled and wrote down something on his notebook.

_No, it's fine, but is Percy really back with Heidi? I thought they broke up because of her anger issues._

"Yeah, but he decided to give her another chance. It's so weird how an overly sweet guy ended up with a woman like her, especially a woman who you don't want to get angry. But I guess sometimes love is weird, y'know?" Malcolm told him as he walked in and sat down on the couch. It was silent for a few seconds, until the blonde started talking again. "Hey, Chett, is Whitney your girlfriend?" he asked. Chett's face immediately turned red and he shook his head. He quickly wrote something down.

_NO! Malcolm, why would you think that?! We're just friends!_

Malcolm chuckled. "Oh really? If she's just your friend, why is she living with you?" he asked. Chett continued writing.

_She doesn't have anywhere else to go. And just because she's living with me, it doesn't mean we're dating!_

"Well, what ever you say, pal. I don't care what you say, I think you like her. Go ahead and continue living in denial, but that's what I think." he told him. Just then, he looked at the time. "Oh crap! I forgot, my dog has to go to the vet soon. Sorry, Chett, but I gotta go!" Malcolm told him as he quickly left the room. As he left, Chett thought about what Malcolm told him. Did he really think Chett had feelings for Whitney? He liked her as a friend, yes, but he started to wonder if he really did have feelings for the bumbling klutz. His train of thought was interrupted when Whitney walked into the living room. She was wearing the pajamas he had gotten for her.

"Sorry I took so long. That thing was so cool, spraying warm water on me, although it was bloody hot at first. I wouldda stayed in there longer, but the water started getting cold so I stopped." she rambled on. "Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now." she told him as she grabbed the blanket and laid down on the couch. "G'night." she yawned. "By the way, thanks for getting me the clothes. I like them." she smiled as she started to close her eyes. Chett looked at her for a moment.

_"Maybe I do like her a little... wait, what?" _he thought. _"Okay, fine. I like her. A little. Maybe._ _But I'm sure this is just a phase. There's no way I could like her THAT way... right?"_

* * *

**Hehe, well, Chett, we'll just have to see, won't we? BTW if anyone can guess who Heidi is a genderbend of(HINT: It's another character from Portal Unity. But since most of you probably haven't played Portal Unity because it's super duper underrated, I'll be surprised. It's a real shame, but maybe someday in the future someone will come along and write a story about it so I won't feel like the only one who cares about this super unknown mod.)**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**So, anyway, tomorrow I will continue Chells Adventure since people asked for it for some reason. So expect that. See you peeps soon! Remember that constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**

**Question of The Day: Have you ever been a fan of something that's super underrated?**


	12. Mysterious Problem

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! New chapter is finally here! Sorry I took so long. I was originally gonna put this up on Friday, but procrastinated. Then on Saturday, but I had to get a dress for the prom in two weeks(I got a really good one. It's light pink and flowery and has sparkles.) and someone else was using the laptop. This chapter returns to Aperture(like chapter 7). But NOW I will write this chapter! This was originally going to be chapter 13, but I decided to switch it with the original chapter 12, because I thought it would be better if this came first.**_

_**SuperCrafter2: I actually have 2 Professor Layton games: The Curious Village and Unwound Future. I've beaten Curious Village but not Unwound Future. They're cool but not my favorite type of game. Also, you don't need to worry about Chells Adventure ruining my writing skills, because I've actually seen far worse grammar on the show Your Grammar Sucks(It's a show on Youtube that I watch). And that story is a parody so don't take it too seriously. :)**_

_**PixelsShattered: I have a friend who likes snakes, he has a few as pets. Also, I'm not sure if that comment about Chells Adventure was sarcastic or not, but don't give up on writing stories! And yeah, the period and comma buttons are right next each other on the keyboard so I'm not surprised if I made that mistake. I noticed a few times and I'll probably go back and edit later.**_

_**Also, that weird thing where some words turn blue and become links to random ad sites happened again. Does anyone know how to fix that?**_

_**P.S. Sorry if there isn't much dialogue in this chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

_Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Network Journal Log #4271988 - Humanity Observation Initiative #2_

**_The past couple of days have been surprisingly okay for [_Subject: Whitney_]. The Lunatic introduced her to a few of his friends (I'm surprised that the Lunatic would have friends), and a feline that goes by the name of [_Subject: Taylor_], who is completely healthy, despite being raised by someone like him. One night, [_Subject: Whitney_] had a strange dream, involving the memories of what might be her past life. After analysis, I have determined that the moron once worked at the facility. Later on the two went shopping to purchase various apparel. One outfit resulted in the Lunatic reacting strangely. Other than that, nothing much of importance happened, other than the idiot learning how to use the shower, which I did not observe for obvious reasons. _**

**_I will update once again when anything else important happens._**

_Ending Journal Log #4271988_

GLaDON had just finished writing down in His observation journal log. He couldn't say He was impressed, but He was curious about the flashback dream Whitney had.

"**_I wonder if the idiot will have more of those dreams..._**_" _He thought. But the thought didn't last long. He decided to continue observing. As he watched Whitney's perspective on the monitor, something happened. The screen started to fill with static, and suddenly, the signal was cut. "_**What on Earth is happening?"**_ GLaDON thought. It was as though...

Someone in the facility was interfering with the video feed.

"**_Who would be trying to slow the progress of my experiment?" _**He wondered. As far as He was concerned, none of the cores were capable of doing something like this, and certainly not the turrets. The co-op bots were still testing, so who was trying to stop the progress of science? While GLaDON was trying to get the signal back, he made a mental note to try and find out who was doing this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two co-op bots had just finished another test, but were surprised when they didn't hear any snide remarks from their "boss". They were confused for a bit, but then decided to walk around outside the testing tracks for a little bit, maybe they would find out what was going on.

While they were walking, they came across a turret. They started to flinch, but stopped when the turret spoke.

"I'm different." it said, in the cute voice that most turrets had. The two bots looked at each other in confusion.

"The Scarecrow has a brain, but must figure out how to use it after betraying Dorothy." it told them.

P-body mumbled to ATLAS something unintelligible in their robotic language. ATLAS just shrugged and let the turret keep speaking.

"The Wizard of Oz died long ago and became the Tin Man. However, He lost His heart and became cruel. But the day will come where He might find it again. Meanwhile, in Kansas, Dorothy reunites with the Scarecrow." the turret continued. But the two bots did not understand what it meant.

"The Cowardly Lioness is still in Oz, but no one knows of her whereabouts." it added. "Someday she might be able to find her way to Kansas as well."

"That's all I can say." the turret finished as it powered down. ATLAS and P-body just stood there, wondering what the strange turret meant. Just then, they heard GLaDON's voice.

"**What are you two imbeciles doing?! You're supposed to be testing, not touring around the facility! Both of you lose 90 Science Collaboration Points." **He said as they spontaneously exploded so they could be reassembled.

* * *

GLaDON did the computer equivalent of sighing. Things just weren't going His way today. At least He regained signal so He could continue observing. But He still wondered who cut the signal. If someone cut the signal, it meant that there was someone still in the facility...

...

As if.

* * *

**Ooh, mysterious! **

**Yeah, I put some Wizard of Oz references in there. That's like, one of the movies of my childhood along with The Little Mermaid and Monsters Inc. And yes, that was the Oracle Turret. So, I bet you guys are dying to know who the mysterious hacker is. Don't worry, you'll find out soon. :)**

**As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated, and the next chapter will be here soon!**

**Question of The Day: What movies were a part of your childhood?**


End file.
